Gods of The Light
by Zayden StormVoid
Summary: Even in death, Percy Jackson's luck never ceases to get worse. After being stranded for what he felt like eternity in a void of Darkness, Percy Jackson is reborn as a Guardian of the Light. Now stripped of his former powers and in an age not of his own, Percy Jackson will face the terrors of the Darkness and serve the Light, as well as answer the mysteries of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**HO HO HO MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A LATE HAPPY NEW YEAR! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH A NEW STORY! I apologize for the late Christmas present, holidays, as many of you can attest, are a very busy and distracting time, even the time after the holidays can be a distracting shift in one's time and priorities. For me, it was a roller-coaster of a time! I won't say all the gifts that I got but I wish to share the gifts that affected me the most and what might affect my time in writing these stories. **

**Firstly, I got, from my Dad, an Oculus Quest, which me and my siblings freaked out about because it was our first time having a VR console. I also got Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order, so many of you can see why I was distracted. And finally, the biggest gift, for me, that I got was Pokemon Sword! I found it amazing and don't really see why many people are trashing it but those are their opinions and I have mine and I wish to paid heed to mine. Anyways, this gift has actually more impact to my stories because as soon as I'm done with the Story and Post-Story of this game, you guys can expect a Pokemon fanfic story coming up soon. But right now I also have news for you guys about the Christmas gift I wish to give to you all: This story and more!**

**Right now by the time I release this story, I will also release another chapter of Spider-King: Conquest of Shadows, this story, and another story that you have to go look for yourselves on my profile to find out. Think of this as my way of both making up for lost time and as a special Christmas present for all those who have supported and liked my previous stories, as well as something new for others. Right now this story is my Percy Jackson/Destiny crossover story, something that not many have done and I wish to rectify that. **

**For those who want a summary of what to expect of this story, we will see Percy Jackson in the world of Destiny, having to face of against threats of alien origin and fight beings of godly might and status. So nothing new. **

**But enough talk, lets just get onto the story! As a reminder, I don't own the contents of Percy Jackson and Destiny and they belong the Rick Riordan and Bungie, respectively. **

**Now enough talk, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Awakening

_First POV_

Darkness. That was all that I could see. All that surrounded me. All that I was-well you get the point.

Darkness was all that my eyes could see. I didn't know whether my eyes were closed shut, or if there were open and all they could see was a black void of nothingness. Didn't really matter which...unless you have an ADHD & dyslexic brain that can make this situation feel 10 times more frightening and paranoia-filled.

I couldn't feel my arms, or my legs, hell, I couldn't even move my own head. It left me wandering if I even had a head, or legs, or arms. Left me wondering in this sea of black that if all that I was was simply nothing but a confused consciousness in this pitch black sea. If he does exist, is this what God was before he made the universe? No wonder he decided for a little redecorating.

I couldn't even feel anything. Well, anything good at least. I could still feel emotions, thoughts, feelings. At first you would think that it was a slight sliver of a blessing, but it only made this endless void more like Hell. I couldn't feel my body. I could see Nothing. I don't know where, why, or how I'm here. The emotions, feelings, that run through my conscious mind were numbness, fear, panic, sadness, loss. Despair.

But what made this void of nothingness more painful, what made me feel such emotions like loss and despair, were my memories. The one thing in this sea of nothing that was something. A final curse disguised as a blessing.

I could remember who I am...was, remember what I was, and those that shaped me, good and bad, to who I was then. My name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, a demigod, half-blood, son of Poseidon, the god, emphasis on the lower g, of the seas. Slayer of countless monsters and deities too numerous to count. Or at the very least, too boring to list them all out.

I remember all the adventures I had, all the horrors and monsters that I slew with either my blade or my will, and all the people that I cared for, fought for, loved. I remembered my hell of a weird life, remembered actually going to what the gods saw a hell, on more than one occasion, remembered being part of a prophecy, actually two prophecies, that would lead the world, as I knew it, to salvation or destruction.

I remember the one person who helped me through it all. My Wise Girl. Annabeth.

I also remembered how shitty my luck is.

As I ventured deeper into my consciousness of a mind, deeper into my memories, the names of friends, foes, and others passing by, to find out how I ended up in this black void, they suddenly stopped. Stopped onto the last thing that I could remember: I was dead. I don't know when, how, or why I was dead. Maybe my luck ran out and I died fighting a monster. Maybe I died of an illness, which makes me chuckle at the thought of how the 'Strongest Demigod of the Age', everyone's words not mine, was brought down by a simple cold. Maybe I died an old man living a good and happy life.

That would make me laugh if could. Did I mention I also couldn't talk?

The one last thing I could remember, the one thing until my memories ended into nothing was that I was in Elysium, basic Greco-Roman mythological Heaven, the Isles of the Blest in fact. I remembered that I was finally in paradise, with my Wise Girl at my side. I was finally happy.

So why? Why am I here? Why am I stuck floating in this void of nothing when I'm suppose to finally find peace with the girl of my dreams?

That was the question that I am despairingly asking.

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

And then suddenly, the nothing became everything. The infinite, Deep, sea of black became an infinite, blinding, Sky of white.

Where there was only Darkness as far as I could see, came the Light.

But even as my world turned to white, I could still feel the cold chill of the dark, its touch like a mark. And like the chilling mark of the Darkness that I left behind, the question I asked still lingered in my mind.

A question that wouldn't be answered for a very long time.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw something that was definitely...new.

As the blinding flash of Light faded and color and feeling came crashing back to me, I opened my eyes and gasped, like I was suffocating for decades. I took a long, deep breath. I jolted up from the cold hard ground or metal where I laid as my senses all returned to me. Sight, feeling in my arms, legs, and head, they all came back. I felt a wave of relief wash around me, swirling around the confusion already swirling in my brain.

But something was off. I felt different. Obviously, one wouldn't feel the same after you spend what seemed to be an eternity in a sea of nothing, but this feeling was more than that. I felt bigger, taller actually, more fit, and this is talking about a half-blood who could go toe to toe with Titans and Giants. But the most obvious change I felt was the Power. It felt like a rush of Power unlike anything I had experienced, even more than when I sat on my old man's throne. If I could describe how much more powerful I felt than before, I would say at my previous peak that I could take on an entire battalion of monsters, single-handedly, but now I feel like I could take on Kronos without breaking a sweat.

I took a few more breathes, like I ran a marathon, trying to focus this new power of mine down. When I did, I focused on what was in front of me.

...

All I could say was it was something new.

"_Guardian...Guardian? Eyes Up Guardian!"_

That was what the thing floating in front of me was saying. Said thing was what I could only summarize as a floating, one-eyed drone. In more specific details, the drone looked to be a grey sphere with a glowing blue eye, surrounded by eight white pyramid-like structures around the sphere, which they seemed to constantly move and rotate around it. The eye of the drone was glowing blue around a black plating and the tips of the triangular structures were colored in a triangular-shaped yellow color.

"_It worked...You're Alive!" _Said the drone cheerfully, bouncing up and down in the air, like it's equivalent of a jump in surprise glee. As it did, the pyramid structures around it seem to detach, float, and reattach itself to the sphere that I assume is its main body.

I was a frozen as one of Medusa's statues, my brain trying to process the information of what I was seeing. I have seen many strange and weird things. I have seen a giant of a man with a bull head wearing diapers. I have seen a messenger god wearing a tracksuit and carrying a phone that could turn into a staff with wings and two living, metal snakes. So when I say that this thing takes the cake in the new and weird department so far, take my word for it.

The drone seem to tilt and look around me curiously. The drone spoke again saying "_Or maybe not? You seem to be frozen like a statue. Did I do something wrong?"_

Its question snapped me out of my stupor as I practically leaped up in shock and panic. I yelped and stumbled next to the destroyed looking car that I was resting next to a second ago.

The drone spoke in a surprised, worried tone "_Woah Woah! Don't be alarm! Its alright! Everything is fine! I come in peace! Just take a breathe and relax, Guardian."_

Despite my years of watching alien and robot movies and the words 'I come in peace' not really helping, I did as the floating drone said. After I relaxed a bit and gained my bearings, the drone seemed to realized it as well.

It spoke again saying "_Good. Seems you calmed down a bit. Though I can understand your reaction. I mean how else would someone react when they are resurrected and the first thing they see is a floating, alien robot?"_

I spoke, my voice raspy and foreign to me, saying "W-What are you?"

The drone stood or floated straight and said "_I am a Ghost. More specifically, I'm your Ghost."_

"A Ghost?" I said.

"_Yep." _said the Ghost.

"My Ghost?" I questioned further.

"_That's me_." It confirmed again. "_Your one and only Ghost. And you are my Guardian."_

"Guardian?" I questioned again.

The Ghost seem to shake itself, sort of like its equivalent of shaking its head. It said "_If it weren't for the fact that you were just brought back to life, I would think that your brain was full of seaweed."_

That last word jolted me from my confused state. Memories of Annabeth flashed in my mind, of all the times she that to me, whether it were as an insult, a joke, or an an endearing pet name. I shook myself of my stupor and looked at my surroundings.

Said surroundings looked something out of a post-apocalyptic movie or video game. The area was littered with wrecked cars, covered in rust like it laid there for centuries, the ground was of cracked, aged pavement, mixed in with patches of wild greenery and blankets of snow. The place was as silent as a graveyard, the only sounds around being the blowing gust of the cold wind, the squeaking of rusted metal, and the constant clicking sounds coming from the Ghost. Small, young and dead trees grew out in random spots, weird items and machinery covered in blankets with equally weird symbols around, and the ground was illuminated by the reddish-orange of a sunset. I looked out to the direction of the light and saw more of the same. More crashed cars, more wild grass and plants, entire valleys covered in snow, and a destroyed bridge filled with more destroyed cars, as if adding more depressing notes on a quite beautiful landscape.

I looked behind me to see the giant ruins of a wall, hundreds of feet high, stretching for what seemed like miles in both directions without end. Its walls were decayed and rusted, like most of the stuff here, some panels chipped and open to see the iron beams inside the massive structure. a path laid in front of me that lead to an open passage inside the wall.

I turned to the Ghost and asked "Where the hell are we?"

The Ghost answered "_Ah yes, it would make sense that you don't know this place. Most if not all Guardians tend to lose their memories of their past life. To answer your question however, we are in the Cosmodrome of Old Russia._

I immediately ignored the first comment the Ghost said the second the words Cosmodrome and Russia were said '_Russia_?!' I thought. '_How in the h-e-double hockey sticks did I get to Russia of all places?! And what did the Ghost mean by 'Old Russia'?!'_

I opened my mouth to ask these questions when a sharp inhuman shriek pierced through the area. '_A monster?!' _I thought. Not any monster I knew made that kind of shriek but I didn't want to take my chances. I reached into my pocket instinctively to bring out Riptide, my trusted Celestial Bronze sword, but when I did there was nothing there.

I looked down to see my pocket and found no magical ballpoint pen in there. I then took notice of my clothing and thought '_What the Hades am I wearing?!' _My attire was something out of the norm, especially for a demigod who has worn Spartan-like armor over a t-shirt and shorts. The clothes I was wearing seemed worn and faded, most of it looking unrecognizable then. The coloring was mainly black and purple, with slim armored black pants that felt flexible yet durable, a plated chest wear decorated in intricate designs and as comfortable as my regular, heavy armor from Camp Half-Blood, a pair of black boots that felt comfortable and seemingly weightless, a pair of black gloves on my hands with an M carved into the right one, a holster fit for some guns around my waist, and a series of knives and weird devices on my sides.

Around me was a black cloak, tattered and torn to shreds, a purple mark or flag strapped also to the left backside of my waist with a symbol too torn and faded to make out, and a black band around my left arm. One particular note was the roundish, pointed plate on my right shoulder carrying a few notches, like a tally mark. The tally mark added to 5 with the last mark, that carved diagonally through the other 4, looking more jagged and rushed with the line scratching past the tally marks in a sudden drop. I felt a weird sort of feeling going through my body and a slight pain in my head. I shook my head to try to clear the pain away and my eyes locked onto a reflection of a car mirror.

What was I saw there was the final nail in the coffin that shook my being to the core. My reflection.

My raven black hair was just as messy as I always had it, but now with the edges more slightly pointed and straight. The silver grey wisp of hair that I gained from holding the weight of the sky was still there, but had a shimmer to it, like it was glowing. I looked into my eyes and saw the sclera part of them being greyish instead of white and seemed to also glow. The pupil was pitch black, just as black as the void of Darkness that up till a few minutes ago I was drowning in. As for my iris, as I looked into my sea-green eyes, they gained a cosmic look to them, and seemed to glow like the eyes of a wolf or cat.

But what most shocked me, what made me believe I was no longer fully the same, was the color of my skin. It was no longer its previous tannish color that years of battle and exercise garnered, not even the pal white skin that I had when I was 12. Instead it was purple! My skin was colored in an ethereal, light purple glow, with wisps of whitish-blue washing around my skin like waves. I touched my face to see if it was an illusion but nothing changed. I felt like I was having a mini-panic attack. I didn't look like a monster, and I still looked human-like, but I knew it wasn't me, this wasn't the Percy Jackson that I saw when I look in the mirror.

My mind raced with panicked thoughts, but before I could make sense of what was going on, the Ghost spoke out.

The Ghost looked towards the direction of the shriek and around the area in a hurried and panicked way. It said in a similarly worried tone "_This is Fallen Territory. We aren't safe here. I Need to get you to the City!" _It floated towards the same path that I looked at before, the path that lead to the inside of the wall. It floated towards me, seemingly unfazed by my appearance or inner turmoil and said "_Hold Still."_

Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, the Ghost disappeared. I frantically looked around wondering where it went. '_Did it flash away? Like what the gods do?' _I was about to call out the Ghost, hoping it just went invisible or something. But before the words came out, the sounds of Ghost's robotic voice rang out in my head.

The Ghost's voice said "_Don't worry, I'm still here. I'm currently hidden inside your backpack." _I turned behind me and moved the black cloak over to find that I did have a backpack on my person, though it looked more like a slight bulge or flap in the armor than it did a pack. The Ghost spoke again saying "_I know you have a lot of questions, some of which I can answer, but now is not the time for a history lesson. We are already risking severe danger by just being here for so long. We won't survive long out here. We have to move, fast!"_

My mind felt like I was free falling through Tartarus, again. Questions nagged at my brain, like a chorus of locusts, but hearing the words of urgency from the Ghost snapped me from my turmoil. I didn't know where I was, how I got here, or why I have a apparent alien drone in my backpack, but this is not the first time ended up like this, lost and confused. I focused on my instincts, the one thing that has always lead to success, or at the very least survival, when all else failed. I knew what I had to do, I knew that the path to my answers was ahead, however long the path to them would be, and so that is where I would go.

Putting the thoughts and questions in the back of my mind, I took my first steps forwards in this new world. I ran through the rusted cars, ignoring the human skeletons that littered inside and outside the cars, the dirty and torn doll of little girl's skeleton I passed by, the vile that threatened to rise up at the mere glance.

With nothing but my will, instincts, and Ghost, and the strange feeling that swelled inside me, I ran to the wall.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD SCENE!**

**Hope you guys liked the beginning of this story. Sorry that it was quite shorter than most of my other stories, but I felt that this was the right way to begin the story. Think of it as like a prologue of things to come, complete with mysteries to be explored and dangers to face.**

**As for the pairing of this story, it will be with Percy Jackson, Artemis, Piper, Thalia, and Mara Sov. Now, I can already hear people wondering and rolling the eyes at the cliche but as I say to my brother, who finds everything cliche and cringy: Who Cares? Everything has already been explored and there are no more to very few twists left to use. Just enjoy the ride.**

**The reason I wished to make this story was because it sounded found. Percy Jackson, slayer of Gods and Monsters, now in a universe plagued with God-like beings of power and the most nightmarish abominations and horrors. As for the direction I took Percy in this chapter, I wanted to make an obviously experienced Percy Jackson suddenly gone down to square one in and unknown place, but still retain his knowledge and experience from his time. Not to mention, in the fashion of Destiny at the very beginning of the game, Percy is dumped into this new world and has questions, but now is not the time to answer them. I did strip Percy of his powers, the Light is powerful enough, and before anyone asks me if Percy is a Titan, Hunter, or a Warlock, the answer is: Yes, but actually no.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and wish to see more. I also would like to let you all know that I will be signing into Archive of our Own and posting two stories there. My reason: Because I want to.**

**That's all for now and I post the next chapter as soon as I am efficiently possible.**

**Zayden StormVoid calling out MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF GODS OF THE LIGHT! I'M YOUR HOST AND RESIDENT FANFICTION AUTHOR, ZAYDEN STORMVOID! **

**I have to say that I was surprised at how fast people liked, followed, and commented on this story! I was worried that this story wasn't going to be read as much as my others stories, simply because this crossover combination is so rare, but I guess i didn't have to worry so much. **

**Anyways, last chapter was the essential prologue of the story, which is why it was so short compared to my other stories. In that chapter, we saw Percy Jackson get the short end of the stick in life once again, this time in death. We saw how he became essentially floating ball of consciousness in a vast, endless Void of Darkness, only to be saved and revived by his Ghost, and then wake up to post-apocalyptic world, in a point in time and space, has his looks changed permanently and then has to run for his life. All in the span of a few minutes.**

**Now we will follow Percy's time in the Cosmodrone and his escape to the Last City. **

**Anyways time to start answering reviews:**

**CombatFan134: This comment had me laughing so hard at the mental image! As for your question, all the subclasses will be included in this story but will be introduced, developed, and reintroduced like if you played D1 and 2. they will come gradually.**

**TheSixTails: I'm happy you liked the story, and this is not a one-shot. This chapter is proof of that.**

**Vizzion Guardian: Percy vs. Oryx will happen but that it is WAY into the future, if my history in updating chapters is anything to go by. **

**MarethyuQ: Percy Jackson will basically be taking our place as The main Guardian you play in Destiny. This story is beginning in Destiny 1, go through its stories and DLC, and then go into D2 and its events. I hope by the time I'm done with D2 stuff that D3 arrives for me to do that too. So expect seeing Percy be forced into the hellish nightmares and adventures that we played through. As for pairings, while you are on the right track with Artemis, Thalia, and Piper being the same ones from the Rick Riordan universe, they won't be 100% the way they were before either, although hit the nail on the head for Piper. As for his Light Class status, it be revealed more in this chapter, but I can say that Percy won't be exactly like the Drifter. **

**With that said and done, Let the Mayham Begin!**

**As a reminder I don't own Percy Jackson or Destiny. They belong to Rick Riordan and Bungie, respectively. Now Eyes Up Guardians! Its Showtime!**

* * *

Fallen Escape

_Percy POV_

Even as my mind rang with confusion, panic, and fear, my body reacted on instinct. With the confirmation from the Ghost, I ran to the massive wall. My ADHD mind ran wild with thoughts, as I tried to make sense of the events occurring.

_'Why am I in Russia when I have never set foot anywhere outside of America, Europe, Olympus, the Underworld, and a pit of monsters and madness known as Tartarus, and why am I purple?'_ I thought.

A second of thought later and I already knew the appropriate answer.

'_Then again, with my knack of finding myself in the most craziest, bizarre, and horrifying places where most would go mad, waking up in a different country, with what looks like after an apocalypse,with no memory and a different body, I wouldn't say it would be much of a stretch.'_

As the massive wall towered over me, the Ghost's voice rang in my head again. "_There, by the entrance." _I looked and saw an open service door by the side. And by open, I mean one side of the door laying by the stairs below it and the other barely hanging on its hinges. "_I didn't revive you just to let you die again, we have to move."_

I replied "Message loud and clear the first time, my new robo friend." My voice still felt foreign to me. Even as I spoke like I always do, sarcastic wit and charm included, the slight accent and deeper tone of my voice was still weird. And not deep like Mufasa deep, but rather like suddenly talking like a mix of Chris Hemsworth and a British Prince.

As I entered through the service door, I looked around as I continued. The interior of the wall was full of rusted iron beams that looked hundreds of years old, pipes so old that they could crack if I hit hard enough, and more dark and tense as I went further.

Ghost spoke "_Ok, step one complete. Now we need to find you a weapon to fight the Fallen. I rather not become an ornament on some Captain's trophy room."_

I replied snarky "Whatever happened to protecting and look out for me?"

The drone replied "_Of course I care. But you get riddled with laser blasts, I can always just revive you. Its my death that's game over time."_

I almost tripped at that statement. "I'm sorry, riddled with what and revive the what now?"

Ghost hushed me and said. "_Shhh, like I said, survive and flee first, then we can catch you up with the news you missed however long you were dead."_

I frowned but couldn't fault the logic in his statement. As the darkness of the inside was becoming much, the Ghost appeared beside me in a flash of blue light. It said "_Let there be Light."_

The Ghost's eye started to glow and it shone a light that made the dense darkness see-able. I said "Thanks, little buddy."

As we proceeded, a clang of metal was heard above us. I crouched into fighting position on instinct, looking at the ceiling of iron bars and pipes for the source. Ghost spoke in hushed voice "_Quiet. They're right above us."_

Not looking forward to meeting 'They', I complied. I walked slowly, careful not to make any sound. As we reached some set of stairs, I looked in front of me to find a panel of the rusted plating off the wall. I walked forward, only for a blur of blue to suddenly crawl up from inside the walls.

I stopped in my tracks, slapping a hand in front of my mouth, to block the surprise gasp that almost shot out. '_I'm guessing that's one of 'They'.' _I thought grimly. I barely caught of glimpse beside the blue blur, but what I did make out was a set of glowing, blue spider-like eyes, a mohawk of purple hair, and the body of a creature that looked like Archane got busy with the Predator.

I continued cautiously. As I moved to my left, up the stairs, I walked into a platform, with a veil of darkness surrounding us and the sounds of hissing and clanking echoing around us. Ghost floated forwards, its triangular pieces floating and circling around it, a field of blue light surrounding it. It looked around and said "_Hand tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We Won't."_

'_Well that's a reassuring statement._' I thought sarcastically, with a hint of panic.

Ghost floated forwards, casting light to more to the large area. It floated more a little ways and said "_We need more light. I'll see what I can do."_

As the Ghost floated towards a gap in the area, walls and slanted to make a triangle shaped hole with darkness in the middle, it spoke again. "_Hmm, another one of these hardened military systems...And a few centuries of entropy working against me." _The Ghost floated towards a mess of wires and metal, the room growing darker with its light more obscured.

A few seconds later, the sounds of power started up and the lights started to come up to reveal more of the area. I wished they didn't.

As the room lit up, I saw a tons of the 'Fallen', as the Ghost called them, running down a bridge across the gap of nothingness. '_Yep, definitely not like any monster I've ever seen!' _I panically thought. The Ghost reappeared, floating fast towards me with a set of different, weirder drones chasing it. "_THEY'RE HERE! RUN!" _It yelled.

I complied again and ran down another hallway, the Ghost flying in suit. As we reached an exit to another corridor, it was locked by a gate. The Ghost blasted a beam of solid light at a console by the wall and the gate rose and opened up the way.

The Ghost said "_Here! I found a Rifle! Quick! Grab It!"_

I looked towards a blue box, surrounded by a pile of bones and skulls, my stomach once again trying to come out my mouth at the sight. Next to a human skull, was indeed a rifle. I quickly ran to it and picked it up.

'_I don't believe I ever shot a gun before.' _I thought. '_Will I be any good with it? My experience with projectile weaponry hasn't been good so far, will a gun be different?' _I fondly remembered me firing a bow only for the arrow to, somehow, go backwards and hit Chiron's tail. The memory of having to clean the barracks that night would have made me chuckle, if I wasn't running for my life.

As I inspected it, I read the side of it, the dim light of the Ghost illuminating the words. Khvostov 7G-02. Was that the name of the gun? Suddenly, I felt like a whole other person suddenly took the reins of my mind. As if it was instinct, I hefted the gun towards my right shoulder, cocking the barrel of the gun and switching the safety off, like I had done it a million times before.

'_Sub-Machine gun. 25 Bullets in the Magazine. Side Magazine Bricks hold over 184 more Bullets.' _I chanted robotic-ally in my head. I shook my head and thought '_What the hell? Where did the sudden gun nerd knowledge come from?'_

Ghost snapped me back with "_I hope you know how to use that."_

"Strangely, I do." I replied. Wherever the knowledge came from was irrelevant at the moment. I know how to use this weapon. I know how it works. That's good enough for now.

I took one last sad look at the pile of bones. '_I hope they didn't suffer to badly. Hope I don't end up like that.' _I noticed a dusty helmet to the side and decided that to take it as well. The dead don't need it anyways. As I placed it on, it was dark for a second, and a thought that there were no eye holes in the helmet. Suddenly, it turned on and the world came up again, seemingly no different then without it but this time with a tiny radar on the side of my helmet. '_Huh. Convenient.'_

I continued running down the dark, dimly lit corridors of the nightmare-esq place, now armed and more armored. I slowed down, cautiously lifting my weapon to prepare for any impending ambush. As I reached the end of one hallway, the next one shifting left, I moved slowly before pivoting and aiming my gun towards the new hallway. Aside from machinery, dim lights, and darkness, it was empty.

I continued forwards. I took five steps before a blur of blue and a shadow rushed by the end of the hallway to the left. I aimed my gun but found no creature, it already fleeing to the safety of the shadows. I continued. A few more steps and a pipe burst, sparks of electricity shooting out and the pipes hanging by the ceiling limp.

I aimed at its direction waveringly, before I relaxed and continued. The Ghost spoke up "_Eyes forward. Watch your tracker." _I simply nodded and continued.

I reached the end of the hall, where the creature ran past, and I slowed down. I looked to the radar on my helmet. An arc of red lit up around the left side of the radar, indicating an enemy. I breathed and steeled my nerves. A second later I rushed forwards and aimed the gun to the hall.

Not a second later, two figures jumped out of the shadows,one from the sides and the other from the ceiling. The one that stepped out of the ceiling was short and hunched, its body thin and insect-like. Its feet were plated and brown, two clawed spikes for toes in the front and another on the back of the foot. Its hands were claws, one holding a guns of his own and the other holding a dagger that sparked electricity. Its clothes were of orange, yellow, and red armor and cloth. I could distinctly catch a pair of stumps hanging from it sides, one each below his arms and bandaged. It face was definitely the most disturbing, with a spidery head masked in a red helmet, a mohawk of dark hair on its head, its four eyes glowing blue and insect like and its mouth open revealing rows of slobbering, razor sharp teeth.

The second figure was different to the other. It was slightly taller than the other, covered in a white body armor and cloth on his chest and its arms covered in red cloth. Speaking of which, the creature had two pairs of arms, four arms in total, two holding a long rifle in front of him and the other two hanging by its sides but twitching at the ready. It feet were the same as its companion and its face more obscured by the white helmet, arched with two protrusions by its side and its four eyes likewise glowing blue and it mouth open, revealing its own pair of sharp teeth and unleashed an inhuman screech.

They lifted their weapons to fire on me. I acted quick and, in a matter of minutes, fired a few bullets onto the taller figure, taking out the more threatening individual. The creature was riddled with bullets, screeching in pain before it fell onto the floor, limp and dead. Its partner acted swiftly, firing its pistol at me, three blasts of electric energy racing towards me.

As they came towards me, my world seemed to slow, the bullets sluggishly going towards me. I took a step and pivoted my feet, bringing my body to the side, the first bolt racing by me, now harmless. I moved my left foot to the side, criss-crossing my right foot, and in a graceful shift, I pivoted my feet and spun away from the second bolt. As the third came rushing towards my head, I simply tilted my head to the side, the bolt barely grazing the side of the helmet.

I kept my eyes on my target, my eyes glaring and targeting him like a predator wolf, not even flinching at the light of the bolts. I lifted my right shoulder, holding my own gun, and fired three shots of my own. The bullet found their mark. In a split second, the last creature's head exploded, a last hissing shriek sounding off and hissing whitish-blue smoke coming out of the remains of his neck. The creature's body clawed where its head was a few seconds ago, before it fell to the ground dead.

I stopped and let out a short breath, a slight tingle of energy flowing throughout my body. I walked over to the dead bodies of my former enemies, instinctively reloading my gun. and looked down. As I inspected their corpses, Ghost spoke out "_They're Fallen, an alien species of scavengers and pirates. By the looks of it, the one who's head you exploded, nice work by the way, was a Dreg, a simple grunt. Cannon Fodder. The taller one is a Vandel, a more stronger, more commander version of a Dreg."_

"Fallen." I repeated the name in recognition. _'So that's what's chasing us. Aliens. Not monsters. Interesting.' _Whilst my thoughts on them being monsters was wrong, their appearance of a grotesque coupling between the Mother of Spiders and Predator was accurate. Seeing the dead creatures made my head ring, the two's appearance familiar, like I had seen their kind before.

I shook my head in time to see the Ghost let out a flash of blue light, the light encasing and shining on the corpses. It was scanning them. Ghost finished and said "_I scanned them so that you can inspect them later. If there is a later. Right now, we need to head out."_

I nodded and continued onward, leaving behind the dead Fallen. As we reached the end of the hallway, about to enter another room, another Fallen Dreg fell from the ceiling, a dagger in his claws ready to strike. I ducked under the blade, as it tried to slice my throat, and jammed the back of the Khvostov into its gut, knocking the wind out of it. I brought the back of the gun upwards in a semi-uppercut, knocking it to the ground, before I finished it by smashing the gun one final time onto its head. The head exploded like a watermelon, the Fallen writing for a second before settling dead.

The Ghost looked at my performance and said "_Wow. Proficient with a gun and an expert in combat. I'm guessing that your past life was something of a warrior, maybe a Reef-born venturing to Earth?"_

I looked to it with confusion and said "What?"

"_Irrelevant for now." _Ghost replied. "_Let's keep moving."_

I sighed and nodded. I continued on through the room full of machinery till my radar blinked red, warning me of multiple enemies. I rushed in, a few Fallen Dregs and Vandels dropping in and firing on me. As I ran, dodged, and fired back, I noticed that the bolts of electricity that the Vandels fired seem to curve and track me in mid-fire.

As dispatched the last of the Fallen grunts, the final Vandel fired a final bolt of electricity that hit my shoulder. As the Fallen fell dead, I grunted in pain and held onto the wound. I could feel a jolt of shock go through my body. I swore and wished that this new body of mine had some Ambrosia on him.

Suddenly though, I felt a wash of relief and energy course through my body. I felt the pain of the wound vanish and could feel the wound close up and mend in seconds. I looked to the Ghost beside me and asked "What was that?"

Ghost said "_That was the Light, the power that I used to revive you, the power that now flows in you. It helps increase your regeneration and recovery faster than a normal man to the point that its instantaneous. That's only one facet of its abilities, but for the umpteenth time, we have to go now_."

I nodded silently and stretched my arm experimentally. As I felt it feel as good as new, I readied myself and continued. As we ran through a bridge, looking briefly at the flags all around with strange symbols, we stopped to find a big crate, alien in origin.

Ghost said "_That's a loot crate. We should open it._"

I chuckled and said "Jeez, this place seems to be more like a video game every step of the way."

I walked towards the crate and inspected it. I decided to try the obvious a press the green button on the top of it and it opened. "Opensesami!" I shouted and chuckled. I opened it to find another gun inside the crate, this one more longer and sleeker than the SMG. It was a high-tech sniper rifle. I set the Khvostov on the ground, grabbed the sniper rifle, and inspected it to find the name on the side of its scope.

_'Calcutta-LR2.' _I thought, the information coming in robotic-ally as I inspected and readied the gun. '_Sniper Rifle. Magazine Ammunition: 4 Bullets. Additional packs of magazines add 8 further bullets. I definitely have a lot to ask about when we get out of here alive.'_

I looked back onto the chest to find it filled with glowing blue cubes, some large and some small. Ghost hovered toward me and scanned the cubes. Suddenly, the cubes started to disintegrate and flow into Ghost. It turned to me and said "_That was Glimmer, the currency of the Last City, very valuable. And that new gun of yours is a sniper rifle, lucky find."_

I got up and looked to the two weapons I have. I shook my head and decided to give this new gun a try. I reached back and slung the Khvostov on my back and hefted the Calcutta up and continued.

* * *

As we ventured forward, we came across peril after peril, from trip mines, more Fallen dregs than you can count, and alternating between weapon to weapon. Turns out, I suck when using a sniper rifle, as the number of bolt marks on my ruined armor is evidence enough. Maybe I just suck at long-range weaponry like bows and snipers, rather than simple rifles?

I also noticed a few other things of note. One, I was using to two weapons at once, which would be seemingly impossible to do if I still possessed the Curse of Ares, a curse where I can't wield more than two weapons and the one he afflicted onto me when I whooped his when I was 12. Ah, fond memories. But back to the seeming absence of the curse, it both made me feel elated and yet terrified and worried.

I wondered if sometime before my death or when my memories started becoming fuzzy, that if Ares lifted the curse as a reward or the god of War maturing and letting his grudge go. That last one made me nearly burst out of laughing. However, another option of the absence of the curse could be that there was no Ares to curse me, that Ares had faded or died, and, with that logic, if there was no Ares, perhaps the rest of the Olympians are also gone. Like my Dad.

I shook my head, trying to clear and ignore the insane, crazy thought away before I thought of it any longer. But it left me with another question: '_Am I ignoring the thought because its crazy, or because the more I think about it, the more I feel it might be true.'_

With the evidence of these Fallen being apparent aliens, the post-apocalyptic vibe that I have been seeing throughout this place, and the dozens of skeletons that I have been seeing, I feared that this meant that there was no civilization, that this was Actually the apocalypse, and I knew the gods, no matter how selfish and egotistical they may be, they would never allow for this to happen.

_'If they were alive.'_

I shut my brain from that path of thinking, less I might fall to my knees if I were to venture to wondering about my friends.

Another note worthy info was the white and green bricks that came off of the Fallen I shot. When I picked them up they turned into a magazine full of bullets, which I found convenient and helpful as that point I was running low on ammo.

The final note was the feeling inside of me, the one that I felt since I woke up. The Light. That's what the Ghost called it. It seem that the further I went, the further I fought, the more the feeling started to grow, started to become more powerful. And when I focused on it, I could feel a multitude of sensations from the power. It first felt like a warm, empowering fire that felt warmer and hotter the more I focused on it. Next, it felt like an orb of lightning, empowering and flowing throughout my body, ready to shoot forth. And finally, it felt like the very cosmos itself was flowing around me, like I was a dark void of my own, sucking up power and feeling it flow all around me.

It was fucking confusing.

After blasting through a rather nasty room of Fallen, and walking out an equally nasty looking, massive vent, The Ghost and I found ourselves outside once again. I was left stunned at the view. Night settled by the time we got out, the sky dark and the stars shining high. The area we found ourselves was a large courtyard, multiple shacks and structures all over, large beacons and towers scattered around, rusted cars aging and laying on the ground, covered in plants and weeds. I noticed that there were several large tanks around, looking equally as destroyed and old as the cars.

Ghost spoke "_This was an old Cosmodrome of Old Russia. My datalogs call this place The Divide."_

"Catchy." I said.

Ghost continued "_There's got to be something we can use to fly out of here_."

"Wait WHAT?!" I yelled in a panic. The Ghost looked to me at my outburst. I waved my hands around, saying "Nuh uh, NO WAY! Me and the air DO NOT Have a good relationship."

As a son of Poseidon, the sea god, the air was definitely not our element. Not if my dear old Uncle Zeus, god of the Sky and Lord Olympus, had anything to say about it. But as a thought before, dear old Uncle Zeus may actually have no say in the matter.

Ghost replied "_Well you might have to suck it up Scatter-Brain, because flying's are Only way out of here. I rather not have to head to the Last City, which is Hundreds, if not Thousands, of Miles away and it will take forever to get there on foot. And with Fallen on our tails, we can't afford for any kind of aerophobia at the moment."_

I would have argued more, but the flare cut me out. Me and the Ghost looked to see a shining red flare shoot into the sky. I would have asked if that was a signal intended for us, but Ghost answered with a simple "_Uh oh._"

Suddenly, a flash of light shined out on the horizon, me and Ghost turning to see a mass of light and particles shine into the air to materialize as a Massive alien looking ship. As it materialized out of the light, it crashed onto a tower, causing said tower to crumble to the ground. As it flew our way, the earth rumbled and the wind flew past us. More lights shone in the distance for tinier yet still large alien ships flashing into the sky.

"_Fallen Ships!" _Ghost exclaimed. "_This close to the surface?!"_

"I'm guessing they aren't here for a family reunion?" I asked.

"_If by 'family reunion', you mean reinforcements to hang our heads on a pike, then yes." _Ghost quipped back. "_If you value your head as I do mine, then let's get out of here! Head to the building on the far side of the Divide!"_

I used my sniper to scope out the location and found that the Fallen indeed called in reinforcements. The tinier alien ships slowed and hovered above the ground high, the underside of the ships opening up to reveal and let out a dozen more Fallen Dregs and Vandels.

The Ghost vanished back into my pack as I ran onto the field, dodging enemy fire by taking cover by the structures and ruined cars. I fired back, switching between weapons and killing multiple enemies.

As a group of teamed Vandels convened, they all readied up and aimed these sniper looking rifles onto me. Energy gathered on the tips of the rifles before they fired fast and straight bolts of lightning at me. I managed to evade most of the blasts, one lucky shot hitting my side, before I took cover by a pillar of concrete.

As I fired back from the safety back on them, I noticed that more ships were approaching, possibly with more back up. We couldn't stay pinned down here for long. I noticed a set of cars to my side that could act as cover enough for me to get in close. With a plan in mind, I steeled my nerves and ran.

I ran fast, ducking and combat rolling from enemy fire, managing to hit a few more Dregs as I moved between covers. As I got close to the Vandels and fired onto them, I took out half of their numbers before my magazine ran out. I grunted in frustration and the world seem to freeze as multiple bolts of lightning were sluggishly racing towards me, some that could be lethal.

Suddenly, the feeling of the mysterious power, the Light, surged and spiked, the power coursing through my veins. I went with it and let my instinct take control. It went so fast that I could barely register it myself. As the beams were feet away from me, my body moved on its own, jumping to my side, pivoting and spinning expertly away from the bolts, all the while my arms moved at lightning speeds and reloaded my gun mid-jump. As I spun and landed on the ground, I fired my loaded SMG onto the rest of the Vandels, taking them out.

As it was over, I felt a tiny bit of fatigue hit me. I breathed hard and fast, taking in a moment to breathe and calm myself.

'_What...the Hades...just happened.' _I thought. '_That felt like I went Flash for a moment. *Sigh* Is this was the Hermes kids felt like?'_

Ghost voice rang out "_You just performed an Evade! You used the Light to hyper-tune your body and move at flashing speeds, all the while reloading your weapon. Only Hunters could do that. Is that what type of Class you are?"_

I was confused for most of that statement. Hunters? Class? Evade? More questions just keep piling up. Shaking my head to get it together, we continued on, picketing through the dead Fallen for more ammo and continuing on towards the building.

As we got there, a group of Dregs and the weird drones that chased Ghost a while back came out to fire on us. These drones' main bodies were roundish, with a series of glowing yellow eyes on the front, two roundish pieces in the back that looked like jet engines, and outfitted with a torrent on its belly that fired small and tiny bolts of energy.

"_Skanks. Watch out." _Ghost warned.

After I duck and fired back on the enemy, quickly taking care of them, before proceeding inside. Ghost spoke out "_I'm picking up traces of an old jumpship. Could be our ticket out of here."_

"Great." I said. "Cause this back and forth of you pointing things out that I have no idea and shooting roided-up spider aliens was getting tedious."

Ghost chuckled, sounding slightly amused yet annoyed. "_Just find the freaking jumpship, smart mouth."_

I moved further on in as the Ghost wished. I snuck through and blasted some more Fallen along the way. I took great, yet dark, satisfaction in sniping a Fallen Dreg's head off while it was crouched down, for some reason. Afterwards I came across a large room. What I saw inside the large room was wild greenery all over the floor, a large chunk of the ceiling exposed, a large dark hole on the right wall and several Fallen. The two pieces worth noting were the large creature and the ship.

In the other end of the room was a large old-looking spaceship, hanging in the air by a mess of wires. The ship was big, practically the size of a speedboat, and looked like something you would find in Star Wars. It's main body was long and pointed, the tip of the ship looking like a cannon. It had what looked like engines on its sides that looked like its wings and a main thruster engine on the very back. It looked worn and rusted but looked decent enough to use. Ghost classified it as an Arcadia-class Jumpship, whatever that means. But it was our ticket out of here so it was good news.

The bad news was the Fallen that were tearing it apart. One particular Fallen creature was larger than the rest. It was large, practically around 6-7 feet tall, decked in similar color of armor and rags. It had four clawed arms as well, with a large rifle being held by the upper two. The helmet it wore looked like a skull but with flap-like wings and spikes. My helmet locked onto the said big Fallen and a name appeared over it like a videogame: Rahn, Devil Captain.

'_Neat name.' _I thought.

"Clear them out?" I asked Ghost.

"Clear them out."Ghost affirmed.

I took out my sniper and shot another Fallen Vandel's head off. They didn't like that. I ducked under a pile of equipment as the Captain fired bursts of fire at me from its gun. I maneuvered around the cover off the room, firing at the Dregs and Vandels. I found a weird device on the ground and it lit up and sparked as I picked it up, beeping wildly.

'_Shit, Grenade!' _I thought.

I looked around at where to toss it, when I looked at the left side of the room where a squad of Shanks appeared. On instinct, I tossed it towards them and ducked under cover. After a loud blast of sparks and explosions, where the Shanks floated were a pile sparking and destroyed metal. I sighed in relief and turn my head around...to find the Captain right in front of me.

"Ah Shi-" Was all I could say before the big Fallen roared and knocked me into the middle of the room. I groaned in pain before he jumped in front of me and pulled out two giant sparking swords. It roared to the heavens before bringing down onto me.

I quickly reached out and grabbed the blades with my bare hands. I gritted my teeth, straining against the larger creature's strength, the swords' sharp blades sinking into my armored leather gloves. The Captain was momentarily surprised at my action and strength before it growled in venomous hate and pushed the swords forward. The swords then sparked alive with electricity and started shocking me. I let out a gritted-teeth scream of pain, the electricity surging into my body.

As I strained and was losing consciousness against the pain, memories started flashing around my head. Of my friends, my father, my mother, Annabeth. I remembered that I had to survive, to find out what it is going on, to find out what happened to them, what happened to me. And I couldn't do that if I'm dead. As I started gaining the strength to push forward, one last memory came up in my head, but not one that I remembered. All that I saw was face, a woman's face, whitish-blue skin, blue glowing eyes, white flowing hair. And a smile on her face.

My fists tightened and gripped the cracking swords, pushing back, newfound strength surging within me. The lightning that surged onto me started coursing around my glowing body, till it was all around me. My eyes saw white and blue and the creature that tried to kill me and that was all that I cared to focus on.

With a roar of fury, the swords shattered in my hands and I brought my head forward and smashed it against the Fallen's head. Both our helmets shattered to pieces in a thundering rumble, muting the screams of the Fallen Captain as it shot up into the air, lightning covering it head to toe, and it disintegrated into nothing but dust.

I shot up to my feet, energy surging around me. I let instinct take over again and I slammed my hands into the ground below me, a final thundering shockwave resulting out. I poured the energy coursing around my body and onto the ground, pouring it out from me. As I finished, I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion and laid there panting.

For about two seconds, before I felt better. I heaved myself up from the ground and looked around me. Around me was a swirling ring of pure white Light. It swirled around the ground below me like the top of a tornado and me in the eye of it. I felt a wave of calm and warm energy sooth me, seemingly healing my wounds and exhaustion.

It stayed there for a few seconds before it too soon evaporated into nothing. I let out a sigh and looked to my left, looking at the Ghost that floated there, looking at me with what I would assume as pure shock.

"_W-Wha-What just happened?" _It said with a shocked tone. I was right. "_What did you just do there? That looked like a Healing Rift. And with that Fallen Captain? That looked like a Striker Titan's Fist of Havoc. But that's impossible. You did a Hunter Evade earlier. How could you have done a Hunter Evade, but use a Titan's Fist of Havoc and a Warlock's Healing Ring?"_

Half of what it said confused the hell out of me, but I got the gist. What I did now and then was impossible for whatever I was. '_Great. No matter what kind of situation I'm in, I'm always the impossible one.' _I thought with bitter remembrance.

Seeing as I wasn't about to give it answers, The Ghost shook itself and let out, somehow, a sigh. "_Well, whatever is going on, I'm sure we can figure it out later. Right now, lets see if the Fallen haven't damaged the ship enough so we can get us out of here."_

I nodded, my mind ringing and the memory of this mystery woman practically glued onto the back of my eyelids. I picked up the Khvostov off the ground next to me when I was launched, and secured the Calcutta strapped to my back. I walked to where the Ghost was inspecting the ship.

The Ghost said "_Hmm, its been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. Heh, We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean._

I wanted to freeze there and ask it what it meant by 'centuries', my brain, for all the Seaweed everybody jokes that I have in there, knowing for a fact that there weren't any kind of ships like this when I was 16, but prioritizing escape then questions, I asked "Will it it fly, if that is what is supposed to do?"

Ghost looked to me and said "_That is what its suppose to do and I can make it work." _It vanished in a flash of white and blue. After a few seconds of the sounds of scanning and the thuds of struck metal, the ship woke up. The lights around it glowed, the engines on its wings growled and screeched alive as flames and air shot out. The ship wobbled and moved in the air, the wires that held it to what was left of the ceiling snapping off and it floated in mid-air, the dust off the ground blowing away where it hovered.

I looked in awe of the ship and simply said with wonder "Awesome!"

Ghost's voice rang out from the ship. "_Ok...flip a switch here, flip a switch there and...there we go! Its not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to the City."_

I called out, trying to speak through the roar of the engines, saying "Again, our we sure there isn't any other way we can get there. Like maybe hot-wire a car or hijack a boat?"

Ghost's voice replied "All the car's around here a long since dead and the ocean is hundreds of miles away from here, so no. Now, about that transmat..."

A menacing thud sounded out from behind me. I turned to find a few Fallen Dregs and Vandels crawl out of the dark, menacing hole in the wall. What followed made me freeze in horror. If the Captain was big, whatever this abomination that came out of the hole was massive. The creature looked the same as the Fallen, what with the Spider-like look, the armor, and the four arms, but it was almost twice as big as the Captain, carried a cannon-size rifle in one of its hands and it helmet was a freakshow combination of a spider and the Minotaur, horns included. In fact, I feel like this thing could go toe to toe with the actual Minotaur and win.

As they directed their gaze at me and I readied my gun at them, Ghost called out with a hurry "_Ok and with that, I'm bringing you in. Right Now."_

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a blue light, similar to Ghosts's, and a second later found myself in what looked like the cockpit of the ship I was standing outside of. I looked out to find the Vandels and Dregs, that are now shooting at us, and the monster size Fallen slowly get shorter and farther away as the ship ascended in the air.

I gripped my seat for dear life, panic of being shot out of the sky, by the Fallen or by a lightning bolt, courtesy of a petty uncle of a god, skyrocketing. I found Ghost hovering beside me and it said "_Alright lets get out of this Fallen infested hellhole and get to the City. Its time to go home."_

As the ship turned and shot out into the sky, me all the while screaming my lungs off, I noticed something before. A cloaked figure on the roof of a building, rifle in hand and covered in armor. I could only see the glowing robotic blue eyes that shined from its hood-covered head, before the ship's engines roared and we shot out into the sky.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD...SCENE!**

**And there we go ladies and gents, the second chapter of this fic of mine and the end of the first mission of the Destiny story. So you can relax everybody who thought this was a one-shot.**

**The reason for the long update? Crazy events that happened in my life and me wanting to get this chapter right. Its hard to describe the scenery and enemies of a video-game when the video game Wiki and sites don't give you a description of how they look like, so I had to look at the places and enemies and detail them in my head to the best of my ability. **

**I also wanted to put as many video-game jokes as I could, probably to make the scenes that were overly too video-game-ish more realistic. I also wanted to not detail every encounter in the first mission of the tutorial simply because that would a) too long and b) too boring and tedious, so I compromised by only making the more eventful moments of the mission into detail and leave the rest to your imaginations. **

**Anyways, as for your guy's answers for what Class of Guardian Percy was, There you have it. It will be explained next chapters, as well as explaining to Percy about the Light. As for how I wanted to depict the Light in this story, I wanted it to come off as best as I could of it being a new sensation that is constantly around Percy and yet an unknown to be revealed. Hopefully you guys liked it.**

**Also if you guys have any questions about Percy suddenly using a Super, and yes that is what it was, in the tutorial when even we couldn't do that in, its Percy Freaking Jackson, when is anything with him ever predictable. **

**Anyways that's all for now. I hope you guys like this story, leave your comments and questions in the reviews, positive and constructive criticism always welcomed, and hope to update soon.**

**Next Time: Percy finds out more of this strange world, of who he is, and fear come true.**

**THIS HAS BEEN ZAYDEN STORMVOID AND, WHILE THIS IS A BIT LATE, I HOPED YOU GUYS HAD A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**GREETINGS DUDES AND DUDETTES! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF GODS OF THE LIGHT! I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I'M BACK AND READY TO SHOW OF SOME MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS NEW STORY!**

**But before we get into it, I would like to state a few reasons for my long absence. Unless you have been living under a rock, this Coronavirus Quarantine has made life difficult for a lot of people, me and my family being no different. Thankfully none of my family have become infected, and while being locked in your house with nothing to do might make it easier to make chapters, the quarantine however has affected me in other ways. For one, I have been more distracted by other fanfics, reviewing and planning further chapters on this and my other stories, and other things in real life. **

**Most notably, my family adopted a dog, somehow thinking it was the right time, but I wasn't completely on board and thought my family unready for gaining a pet, emotionally speaking. My mother isn't a very patient person and she quickly got annoyed and angry at the dog, who is large, energetic, and anxious, my sister was more excited at the prospect of having a dog than the actual work, my brother was the only member that seemed ready for one, but he and my mother and sister became allergic to it, while for me, the dog interrupted much of my writing. But by the we had to give him up back to the store, I had grown attached to it and became sad and a little depressed. I was in such a foul state that I didn't have the energy to write.**

**But as you can see, I am back in the saddle and ready to write some more. Anyways, last chapter, we see Percy, reborn as a Guardian and accompanied by his Ghost, fight his way out of the Cosmodrome, all the while gaining new weapons and a ship, unlocking new powers, and more mysteries of what he has become arising. We also got to see Percy using both a Hunter evade and a Titan Striker Super. That should already clue you guys in on what Guardian Class he is. I wanted to add in some Warlock powers but I couldn't find a way to squeeze it in without it feeling bloated or forced.**

**Anyways, lets answer some questions from you lovely reviewers:**

**Vizzion Guardian: Hit the nail on the head. The Vanguard we definitely have a lot of questions for the equally confused Percy, especially the Speaker.**

**Myrek: No, he did not get revived as Uldren but he the image he saw was definitely the Queen of the Reef. It will be explained as the story goes. **

**Redbarchetta28: Oh he would be the bane of every single Guardian when he gets a handle of his powers, but I'm sure that Shaxx will find a way to keep things fair. If you want an easy comparison, then think on the first season of Legend of Korra as an example.**

**Guest: That meeting will happen Way Way into the future, but the prospect of that meeting is definitely something to bite your nails over.**

**Anyways, with all those questions answered, lets get right into the story. Remember that I don't own anything of Percy Jackson or the Percy Jackson world, that belongs to Rick Riordan, and I don't own Destiny either, that's Bungie. Now Get Your Speeders Ready Guardians! Because the story starts...NOW!**

* * *

Destiny Lessons with Professor Ghost

_Percy POV_

You know what would be the usual response to escaping a hellhole full of alien Predator-ripoffs in a flying spaceship?

Normally, a sense of calm, peace, a chance to breathe and relax and get a grip on reality.

But when it comes to yours truly, Percy Jackson, usual is never my style, even when I want it to be.

Even after two hours had passed after me and the Ghost fled from the Cosmodrome in this weird spaceship, I am still as active and paranoid as when I was running for my life, probably more since I'm now in the sky. I was practically praying my soul out that if the Olympians were still alive, which I'm hoping, that Zeus wouldn't blow me out of the sky with a lightning bolt for daring to cross into his domain.

The more time had passed and I wasn't a smoking, fireball crashing into the ground, the more I feared that Zeus wasn't around, which meant the Olympians weren't around. Which led to me praying more that they were still around, leading to more fear that Zeus was indeed around and blast me away, and so on and so far in this fearful cycle for the past two hours of flying.

A cycle that broke with me pestering the flying drone, calling itself the Ghost, to set the ship down.

After perhaps the 20th attempt, the Ghost finally relented and said "_Ok ok. I'll search for the nearest safest environment with no traces of Fallen activity. Just keep your spacepants on, Guardian."_

Another few minutes passed before I felt the ship veer into another direction, the Ghost claiming that he found such place and setting down. As soon as the ship landed on solid ground, and I was telepoted off the ship in a flash of light, I all about hugged and kissed the ground like a solider coming home from war to see his wife.

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF HADES! I LOVE SOLID GROUND! NEVER LEAVE ME!" I said.

"_Of all the Guardians I was destined to find, I had to get the one with aerophobia." _Ghost said.

Registering that the Ghost was beside me, I quickly composed myself and tried to take a deep breath and calm all the thoughts and questions running through my head. I felt like Annabeth in one of her off days obsessing over Daedalus's laptop and blueprints.

I finally calmed down and turned to the floating drone that has been looking at me this whole time.

"_Calmed down?" _Ghost asked.

"Yeah." I said. "For the most part. I would say that I don't get chased by weird monsters everyday but that would be lie."

"_Oh. You still have memories of your past life?" _Ghost asked, intrigued.

"Sort of." I said. "I know who I am or what I was, but don't remember anything about how I died or why I'm suddenly purple."

"_Care to tell me what you know so far, partner?"_ Ghost asked.

And so, laying on a small boulder a few feet away from the ship, I told Ghost my life story. My life as Percy Jackson, the truth of the Olympian gods, and my crazy monster killing, world saving adventures. The Ghost floated silently, listening to everything, but with it being mostly just a floating drone with one eye, I couldn't tell whether it believed me or not.

After telling him of the endless Darkness that I was in before he 'revived' me, the Ghost hummed as if in thought. It floated around in circles, probably pacing and thinking about all I had said.

"_Hmm. This isn't like anything the other Ghosts or the Archives ever said."_ Ghost mumbled._"Normally, awakened Guardians are supposed to have no memory of their past lives, except for maybe...no...the Speaker said it was a coping mechanism but...could she have been telling the truth?"_

"Hello." I said waving my hand in front of the Ghost. "Confused purple guy you keep calling Guardian here with a ton of questions you are not answering."

"_Oh!" _Ghost jumped up in the air in surprise. It shook its head and said "_Sorry about that Guardian. I was just thinking over what you had said."_

"And?" I asked, expectingly.

"_And what?" _Ghost said.

"And what do you think?" I asked. "Do you think that I'm crazy? Do you think that I'm making stuff up? Do you think that I'm going to need a Really good therapist in this Last City you keep talking about?"

"_No, I don't think you are crazy." _Ghost said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"_Yes." _Ghost said. "_With the things that I know of and seen, I wouldn't say that mythological gods and monsters being real would be any and all surprising."_

"Huh, well that's a first." I admitted.

"_In this day and age, you find that a lot of supernatural and paracausal things that can be seen as 'a first's" _Ghost said.

"Speaking of which, mind cluing me in on what year it is and how much time has passed since 2011." I said.

The Ghost floated there silent, the uneasy silence making it all the more nerve-racking.

"Well?" I asked, uneasiness creeping in my voice, standing from my place.

Ghost finally spoke, though its response I wished I didn't hear. "I'm sorry to say this Guardian, but your Earth year of 2011 was over more than several centuries ago."

...

I collapsed to my knees, the words echoing in my mind like a cruel taunt. I knew that I shouldn't have kept my hopes up. I knew that from the memories I had left that both and Annabeth and I were dead, even if didn't know how. I knew that all my friends and loved ones would have probably died, given how ancient and decayed the Cosmodrome and all those cars were. How old the bones were of the skeletons I passed. Hell I knew it must have been a Really long time given that I was talking to a floating, talking drone and flying in an old-looking spaceship of sorts.

But centuries? Several of them? I felt a little sick at thought of it. Here I am, now alive in some post-apocalyptic future, with no way to know of my past, and on the other side of the globe from where Camp-Half-Blood was. Assuming there was a Camp Half-Blood still around. Probably not.

I can probably scratch off any chances of seeing Chiron. The old horse teacher did always tell me that he was on his last legs of immortal life, but with my luck, and adding to my guilty soul, the centaur tutor probably didn't leave Earth on his own accords, with no Percy Jackson to help.

I picked myself up and eased my thoughts of guilt and horror. I turned to the waiting drone and said "What happened? What happened to...everything." I gestured my hands all over.

"_I know its not my place to tell you of these things, but I think the Vanguard can make an exception." _Ghost said.

I sat down, prepping myself for what the hell could have happened to the world. The gods mixed technology with magic? The gods decided to play with space and brought down an alien invasion? Those were my guesses. At least, the guess that I was clinging to, in hopes that the gods were even around.

"_It all started in the mid-21st century of your Earth time." _Ghost began.

* * *

_Centuries ago, in your Sol system's time, it all started with a visitor from the stars: The Traveler. It came to your system of Sol in the mid-21st century, bringing its Light to your system. What the Traveler is and where it came from is a mystery, even to me, but its power and impact upon humanity were unlike anything imaginable._

_It came to your system, terraforming planets and moons in your system, making them hospitable for human life. The Traveler came to your world and brought upon a Golden Age of Peace and Prosperity to the human race. Technological advancements skyrocketed. Human lifespans tripled. Human civilization expanded beyond Earth and colonized the system in the coming centuries. The Traveler converted Mercury into a garden world, full of fertility and life. Humans colonized Venus, Mars, Luna, Titan, and more. Exos, robotic humanoids with the transferred souls and minds of humans, were created, and expanded human life after death._

_This Golden Age of prosperity changed your world forever, bringing upon centuries worth of peace._

_And then it all came to an end. _

_The Traveler had an enemy. An ancient enemy that had long since chased it throughout the universe. No one knows what it is or what it was, but it had a name: The Darkness. _

_Upon its arrival, your Golden Age ended, and the Collapse began. Human settlements on moons and planets grew dark. Ancient evils and terrors awoken and arrived to your system. Society crumbled. Unfathomable chaos ensued. Humankind was on the brink of extinction and no weapon or power could stop the Darkness._

_All but the Traveler. Instead of fleeing from its old foe, it stayed and fought back against the Darkness. Light and Darkness clashed throughout your whole system. And in the end, the Darkness was vanquished and the Collapse ended. _

_But at a price. The Traveler was crippled, weakened, and grew dormant, its final resting place over your Earth. The Dark Ages began soon after. Humankind struggled to survive. The Fallen and Cabal invaded the system. The remaining cities and settlements were destroyed or ravaged. _

_But the Traveler gave one final gift before its grew silent. With its dying brew, it used its power, the Light, to create the Ghosts, including myself. We were created as a beacon of hope for humanity. We were given but a single task: Find our Chosen. Find our Guardians. And Wake them up. _

_And now I have. You._

* * *

As Ghost finished its story, I sat there in silence, processing what I was told.

I released a breath of relief that i didn't know I was holding in. I took comfort in that the world was in an age of peace, an age of peace for humanity that the Titans and Giants would be all but disgusted to see. But then hearing about the Darkness, how it brought humanity to near extinction, it made me wonder if the gods and demigods helped out against the Darkness...and payed the price for intervening.

If this Traveler has so much power that it could change entire moons and freaking planets into new Earths, then it is definitely leagues more powerful than the Olympians, maybe even maybe leagues stronger than Gaea. I also know that Zeus wouldn't stand for what could pass as another god getting worshiped over him, especially one that didn't bother to hide behind the Mist or religious belief. So either Zeus swallowed his pride and accepted the Traveler as the new big boss, or he could have thrown caution to the wind and waged war against the Traveler, only to lose and maybe even die. The latter sounded more plausible.

But then if the Darkness, whatever it was, was also as powerful, if not more powerful, than the Traveler, so much so that it seems everyone thought it would have skipped town, or rather galaxy, then it was also more powerful than the Olympians, enough so that I'm not hearing any Olympian takeover of the world, if the former scenario was to be believed. While Zeus may have changed, for the better, over the last few years that I was a demigod, I know for a fact that without the Traveler or Darkness and humanity in shambles, that Zeus would have thought it would have been a perfect time to make themselves worshiped again, if not outright rule over humanity.

But he didn't, there was only chaos and survival left in this world apparently, meaning either the Olympians don't care...or their no Olympians at all.

I decided to take the dive and ask "What about the Olympians? Was there any point in the Golden Age or before it where the Olympians announced themselves to the world or the Traveler?"

Ghost pondered for a minute before saying "_I'm sorry but I don't have any prior knowledge about the Traveler's whereabouts or actions during the Golden Age. Most of the history about Golden Age had been lost and what I have told you is the base synopsis of all that has survived through tales of the past. Perhaps the Speaker can tell us?"_

"Who's the Speaker?" I asked.

"_He's the head of the Consensus, the ruling body of the Last City. He also is known as the Voice of the Traveler, claiming to speak for the Traveler." _Ghost said.

"That sounds sketchy. How can you speak for something that is dead or asleep? Does he put his head next to it and whenever it makes a hum or something he thinks its speaking to him?" I asked. I frowned at the thought of this Speaker, my gut telling me that somebody claiming to speak for a god and then become the leader of this Last City sounded too conveniently similar to Octavian during the 2nd Giant War.

"_How the Speaker works or if he is telling lies or truths is a mystery, but he is the Last City's and the Vanguard's closest thing to a leader to both the Guardians and the City, and I doubt that with the state the world is in, that people are willing to question or revolt...at least not since Osiris." _Ghost said.

"Osiris? Like the Egyptian god of the Underworld?" I questioned, a tiny spark of hope lighting up.

"_No, a Warlock Guardian, probably one of the strongest Warlock's ever. But let's talk about that for another time._" Ghost suggested.

"Alright." I said, that tiny spark diminishing but not fully out. "So, the best place to find answers about the Olympians and what happened to them is the Speaker?"

"_Correct_." Ghost said.

"Well ain't that convenient." I admitted. "But before we start taking off again in that death trap," I gestured to the ship. "I like to ask a few more questions."

"_Fire away, Guardian._" The Ghost said.

"What is a Guardian? What were those creatures from before? What was that whole lightning and Hunter Evade that you said before? And why am I a glowing grape version of the Blue Man Group?" I asked.

"_Well lets start simple._" Ghost said "_Those creatures that you faced before, they are called the Fallen. They are a race of extraterrestrials known as the Eliksni, who species once were visited by the Traveler like yours was. They worshiped the Traveler, called it 'The Great Machine'. But then the Darkness came to their system, and instead of staying behind for them like it would do for humanity, it fled and left them to calamity._"

"It abandoned them?!" I said shocked. "Why?"

_"Asking to know about the Traveler's thoughts and the full reasons for its actions is about as difficult and elusive as the mysteries of the universe itself."_ Ghost said. _"Perhaps it saw the Eliksni as unworthy or perhaps it didn't have the strength then to fight back. But for whatever reason it fled from their system, leaving them to their own Collapse they called the 'Whirlwind'. The Eliknsi race fell from a what was said as a proud people to scavengers and pirates, gathered under banners of Houses for leadership. The Fallen that you faced came from the House of Devils."_

"But if they are called the Eliksni, why do you call them the Fallen?" I questioned.

"_After the Eliksni arrived in your system during the Dark Ages, humanity learned of their story and their fall from grace as it were. Some of humanity called them Fallen, and the Fallen took the name with pride, saw it as a fitting brand upon their admitting-ly 'fallen' race."_

"But what are they doing on Earth, or this solar system in fact?"

_"They wish to reclaim the Traveler, wishing to obtain its favor once more and reclaim their Golden Age."_ Ghost replied.

"So, why not share it with them?" I asked.

"_Because, the Fallen aren't exactly too keen on sharing what they believe is rightfully theirs." _Ghost said._ "Plus they harbor resentment and jealousy towards humanity because the Traveler stayed with your race during the Collapse rather than theirs. Satisfied?"_

I was silent for a moment, thinking about the Fallen, and felt pity for them. I remember many monsters, immortal beings, and even fellow demigods from my time as a demigod that weren't evil or monstrous. They were simply bitter, outcasts, felt like they don't belong and hold on to that resentment and bitter feelings and lash out. It felt no different than the whole 2nd Titan War.

Wishing to save more detailed explanations and arguments for later, I nodded and continued with my questions. "Ok, you keep calling me Guardian. What do you mean by it? What are Guardians?"

"_Guardians are wielders of the Light, revived from their previous death, and reborn as a Guardian, imbued with the powers of the Light._" Ghost explained.

"The Light?" I questioned.

"_The Light is the power of the Traveler, the paracausal force, or powers or events that defy that laws of reality and physics like magic, that both powers me and runs in your veins. Its what I used to revive you and now, as a Guardian, you too wield the power of the Traveler's Light._"

"So that Hunter Evade that you called and the lightning, that was the Light?" I asked.

"_Yes it was." _Ghost answered. "_The Hunter Evade is a technique that is used by Hunter Guardians, one of the three classes of Guardians that there are. The Evade is an ability where the Hunter channels the Light to essentially enhance their agility, speed, and reflexes in order to both dodge enemy fire and quickly reload their weaponry. How did it feel for you when you used it?"_

I thought for a moment, trying to bring my mind back to when I was being fired upon by the those 'Fallen'. "It felt like a rush of energy, I felt a tug in the corner of my mind and gut and I followed it, and then, the next thing I know, the world around me goes in slow and I jump away while reloading like it was natural. What about that whole lightning thing? Was that another Hunter thing?"

"_The lightning, yes. The way you did it, no."_ Ghost said. _"The lightning that came from you was known as Arc energy, one of the few ways that Guardians of all classes can call upon the Light in what refer to as a Super form, where you channel the Light to your fullest ability and shape it into several forms of attacks. What you did however, was not a Hunter Super, it was a Titan Super."_

"Titan?" I asked, a little unnerved at the name and my past experiences with Titans.

_"Not the mythological kind of Titans that you said you've faced or the moon, but another the other class of Guardians, the last being Warlock._" Ghost clarified. "_While Hunters are known for their quick speed and stealth to win battles, Titans use their overwhelming strength and skill to overpower their oppone_nts."

"Ok, so why was how I used that Arc power a Titan thing, but not a Hunter thing?" I asked. '_This is all sounding like a video game more and more.' _I thought.

_"From my knowledge, when Hunter's use Arc Light energy they form the lightning into a powerful sword called an Arc Blade. The way you used your Arc energy was more so a Fist of Havoc, a Titan Super. Titans use their Arc energy by channeling it all over their body and release it in a powerful shockwave through their fists, body, or even head."_

I looked back to when I was pinned down by the large Fallen and remember how I when I called that power. I didn't feel compelled or called to form a blade of lightning, even though i admit that would have been super cool. All I thought about was having in that Fallen's head with my own.

"So, does this mean I'm a Titan or a Hunter?"

"_Hmm, unsure._" Ghost said. "_To my knowledge, no Guardian of either class has been able to perform a Hunter Evade and a Titan's Fist of Havoc."_

"What about the other class that you mentioned? Warlock?" I questioned further.

"_Hmm, no, Warlocks also couldn't perform both feats. While Hunters are scouts and assassins and Titans are defenders and strikers, Warlock's are more conjurers and spell casters that relate to what humans would call a wizard."_ Ghost explained. "_Plus you haven't shown any abilities relating to a Warlock so far."_

Ghost continued thinking for a second before its body perked up and looked at me. "_I got it! Try channeling a Healing Rift."_

"A Healing what?" I asked dumbfounded.

_"Its an ability unique to Warlocks similar to how Evade is unique for the Hunters. I don't know the full specifics of how it works but try channeling the Light to form a circle of Light around you."_

"Sure, but just one problem. I don't know how! The last times I used this Light was on pure instinct when my life was in danger! I don't know how to summon it on command!" I yelled out to the Ghost.

_"Well then think of this as a brief tutorial or training session before we get to the City."_ Ghost said. "_I would hate to bring you to the Vanguard and give Ikora false hope that you are possibly a Warlock as well."_

"You make it sound like I'm being shown off like a prized poodle in dog contest." I said dryly.

"_Just do it._" Ghost demanded. "_Try putting your hands on the ground and closing your eyes."_

I sighed but complied with Ghost's request. I knelt down to one knee on the ground, placing my hand in the dirt in front of me. I took a deep breathe in and out, reading myself, as I closed my eyes.

I heard Ghost saying "_Now try to find that feeling you had when you used the Evade and Fist of Havoc. Remember the feeling of the Light coursing through your body. The energy resting inside, the rush of power, the serenity. Can you feel it?"_

I did as the Ghost asked, trying to connect with the energy, similar to how I channeled my demigod powers over water. I felt the connection and breathed in as I felt the power rush over me. When I channeled the my powers over water, it felt like calling upon a river inside of me, letting it flow and connect to the water around me. It felt serene, it made me feel powerful, complete.

The Light was a easily hundred times more than that.

I felt my body shiver at the power, the feeling of the Light vast and breathtaking. Taping into the Light felt like I was channeling my very soul. It felt like the crackle and surge of lightning, the electricity sparking inside of me, wishing to me shot out. Then it changed. It turned into a raging inferno, both scorching and wild, desperate to spread and grow, and yet also warm and soothing, like a bonfires in Camp Half-Blood's Amphitheater bonfire singalongs. It then changed again, this time like a swirl of cosmic energy, ever shifting and forming, so powerful and dense yet constantly vast and consuming like an endless void. Not like the void of darkness that up till a few hours ago I was in, but one rather full of energy, life, light.

And then in between it all, in between the fire, the lightning, and the void, there was but the Light, pure and simple, yet not simple at the same time. Head scratching paradox aside, it felt pure, full of energy, too vast to count.

I suddenly heard the Ghost's voice call out. "_Guardian. Guardian! Can you hear me?!"_

I breathed in and spoke, careful to keep my connection with the Light. "Yeah, Yeah, I hear you. The Light, I connected with it. Its just so vast, powerful, pure."

_"Ok. Good."_ Ghost said, its equivalent of a sigh of relief heard. "_Now try channeling that energy with your will. Don't think about shaping it or blasting it out, but channel it and let it flow out to your command. Try channeling it into a ring of Light around you."_

"You want me to control it like a river?!" I asked incredulous. "With how it feels, that sounds like asking to tie a collar and a leash into to literal hurricane of energy!"

"_What did you feel when you channeled it the last time?" _Ghost asked. "_What was your motivation, your focus?"_

"Survival." I said. "To survive. To find out why I'm here and not dead. To find my past and get answers."

"To find my place in all this."

"_Then think of this as training, to grow stronger, so that one day, you will find your answers." _Ghost said. "_Now, imagine someone from your past is hurt, imagine their pain and create ring of Light around them, to heal them."_

I did as the Ghost asked, and looked into my mind to find that image. I saw my friends in my mind, bleeding and in pain, my mother dying in front of me, my father fading, Annabeth bleeding out in front of me. I felt the urge to save them, even if it wasn't real, and metaphorically grabbed the Light inside of me and willed it to do as I wanted.

A few moments later, white light peered before my closed eyes, the sounds of flowing winds around me, and a warm feeling of Light all around me, feeling the wounds and sores from the Cosmodrome fading completely. I opened my eyes and stood back up, stunned at what was around me.

At my feet, a swirling ring of white light surrounded me. It glowed white and swirled around me like a mini-hurricane. A soothing warm rush of energy flooded out from it. It felt like the hugs my mother gave me when I was kid, telling me it was alright. It was one of my favorite moments with her when I was young. Even when I got picked on by the bullies from school, got yelled at by the teachers, or get yelled at and picked on by Smelly Gabe, having her wrap me in her embrace and later bake me blue chocolate chip cookies, always made it alright.

After a few more seconds, the Healing Ring, as Ghost called it, started to slow and dim before it vanished completely, and with it, the feeling and memory of my mother. I brought my hand up, feeling a wetness on my face, and wiped it away to find fresh tears, more white and glowing than regular human tears, once again reminding me of what I was now.

I looked to the glove of my right hand and looked at the carved M on it. The image of the smiling white haired, purple woman flashed in my head again, a sharp pain ringing through my head. I shook it off.

'_One mystery at a time.' _I thought.

"_Amazing." _Ghost said. "_I have never seen such a display of the Light from any Guardian, not even from Zavala."_

I looked to the Ghost looking at me with what looked like wonder in it glowing eye. "I'm guessing this Zavala never made a Healing Ring like that?"

"_Oh no, Zavala is a Titan, the Titan Vanguard actually." _Ghost clarified. "_And your Healing Ring looked a little __shaky compared to Ikora's, but its not just the Healing Ring you created that amazes me. Do you not even notice what you did around you?"_

I frowned, confused at what the Ghost meant. I took a look around me and found myself taken back once again.

Around the circle of untouched, and healthy-looking, grass and dirt, the rest of the grass and dirt around me wasn't so lucky. I found patches of grass singed black and even a few specks of dirt still ablaze. The dirt around me looked like it was blasted away, smoking scorch marks, some still hissing and sparking from electricity. I looked back to see that the rock that I previously sitting on had vanished, a hole and tiny sparks of vanishing purple light all that remained.

I looked to the Ghost and asked "I'm getting tired of asking you of what I just did, but, once again, enlighten me. What the Hades did I just do?"

"_When you said you connected with the Light, you were glowing. Literally. Light was literally steaming out of you and then it gathered below you and formed the Healing Rift."_

"And the rest?" I questioned, gesturing to the destruction around me.

"_Before you created the ring and said that it was impossible to just control it, the Light around you shoot out in forms of Sol, Void, and Arc energy. What you see around you is what happened."_

"I seriously need some training if I'm going to control this Light power." I groaned.

"_Don't worry. Once we get to the City, you'll get plenty of training from the Vanguard." _Ghost said. "_Who knows, maybe you will get Cayde to actually pay attention in the Vanguard meetings."_

"I'm guessing this Cayde is something of a slacker or gets bored easily?"

"_Oh you have no idea._" Ghost said, mirth in his voice. "_He rather blow Dreg faces off and go riding on his Speeder all day than waist time writing up reports for the Vanguard."_

"Sounds like he and I will get along swimmingly." I said, this Cayde fellow sounding like this new world's version of the Stolls.

"_If you and he get along, wait till you meet Apollon-3." _Ghost said jokingly.

"Can't wait." I smirked. I thought of my next question. "So I know what those Fallen are, you told me I'm a Guardian, whatever that means, and that I'm something of an enigma of being able to use powers of a Hunter, Titan, and Warlock. But there's one more thing I need to know."

"What am I?" I asked, gesturing to my face and body.

_"You refer to your appearance not being human, despite you insisting that you were human in your past life?"_ Ghost asked.

"Yep."

"_While I don't know why you have the memories of being a human, despite how you look, what you are, looks and all, is an Awoken." _Ghost revealed.

"Is that some other type of Guardian or something." I asked.

_"More like an an actual alien."_ Ghost said. "_More or less."_

"Great. Just what I needed. More confusion." I said sarcastically.

_"The Awoken are a race of humanoids that are said to have been born during the Collapse."_ Ghost explained. "_Not much is known on how or why, but from the Awoken that traveled to Earth have said, they were descended from humanity although altered during the Collapse. Many of the Awoken live in the City, some of even Guardians like Zavala, the Titan Vanguard, but most Awoken live in the Asteroid Belt, ruled by their Queen." _

"But how am I an Awoken? I still have my memories as a human demigod, and I would know if I suddenly became a Blue Man's differently shaded cousin." I asked.

_"I don't hold all the answers, Guardian."_ Ghost said. _"This is one being one of them. Perhaps, in time we will find the truth."_

"We?" I asked.

_"Of course."_ Ghost said. _"You are my Guardian and I'm your Ghost. Ergo, you are stuck with me, Guardian."_

I smiled at the floating drone, happy and a little touched at that its words.

"Fair enough." I said. "But if we are going to continue from here, you are going to have to stop calling me Guardian."

_"Alright, But what should I call you?"_ Ghost asked. _"Percy?"_

I was about to say yes, but something held me back. I didn't know why but I felt that ever since I was woken up by the Ghost, that I wasn't the same Percy Jackson from before. Obvious skin pigment change and cosmic light powers aside, I felt taller, more sturdier than I was as Percy Jackson. I couldn't feel the connection or power over water, nor the demigod blood from my father. I couldn't find the familiar weight of a Riptide in my pocket nor remember the feeling of Annabeth's hands on my own.

I decided then that even though I will find out what happened to me, to the old Percy Jackson, that I shouldn't call myself that till I did.

"Perseus." I said. "Just call me Perseus."

_"Alright then, Perseus."_ Ghost said. _"I'm Ghost."_

"Is that really your name or just a title like Guardian."

_"A title."_ Ghost said. _"But many other Ghost's have been given nicknames, some from their own Guardians."_

"Well since you are calling me Perseus, I might as well name you something else." I said. I thought about what to call him, until the after looking over at the floating drone I realized a unique detail in the Ghost's shell. At the back of its shell, was a black club. I smirked as I found the right name for the Ghost, remembering a certain black, foul-mouthed pegasus.

"How about Blackjack?" I asked.

_"Blackjack?"_ Ghost said, confused. It looked down, obviously thinking it over, before it looked back up at me. _"I like it. Blackjack it is." _

I smiled and said "Very well. Nice to meet formally meet you, Blackjack." I held out my fist out.

_"Nice to formally meet you too, Perseus."_ Blackjacksaid. It floated over and bumped its head on my fist, the both of us chuckling. _"Now, I think its about time we get back to the City. So lets hop back on the ship and get going, before any Fallen get wind of our location."_

"Oh, I'm not getting back on that thing." I said, paling at the thought of going back into the sky.

"_Not this aerophobia again." _Blackjack sighed._ "We are going in that ship. Or did you forget about the bands of Fallen after us."_

"We got away from them." I persisted.

"_They are not the only Fallen._" Blackjack persisted

"Let's just go on foot or find a boat."

"_It would take months to get their on foot, and a boat will attract more attention from other Fallen"_

"Months on foot doesn't sound so bad compared flying around in that deathtrap."

"_You are getting on that ship."_

"Make me!"

"_Maybe I will!"_

_"_I thought I was the one with the Light powers and the one in charge!"

"_Who was it that got us out of the mess of Fallen in the first place!"_

* * *

**Hours Later...**

Several minutes of arguing followed before I relented.

During the whole journey, Blackjack tried to ease by telling me more things about this new world and of the Guardians. At least, it was better to hear and think about than being extremely paranoid over the thunder and crackle of lightning of the clouds we passed.

For one, during the Golden Age, humanity managed to create a new more 'pure state of matter that, for the less educated, ie me, can basically store the blueprints and structure of weapons, items, and even ships. They were called engrams, and from what I could understand from Blackjack, they came with a rarity system that meant that the item inside is more valuable, rare, and effective depending on the color. If Annabeth were here, she would be drooling up waterfalls and hounding Blackjack for more info on how it worked. Hell, all the Athena cabin would, maybe even Athena herself.

The next was of the weapons that the Guardians used that differed from regular soldiers and guards of the Last City. Some Guardian weapons and armor are enhanced by our own Light and are therefore only able to be wielded properly by Guardians, the most obvious weapons and armor being exotic weaponry and armor. They were even some forms of armor that could only be wielded by certain classes and how you can only use one exotic weapon and armor. When I asked why a Guardian wouldn't just wear all the exotic armor and weapons he could wield if they were so powerful the now named Ghost responded as if it was obvious:

"_To make things more fair. And to avoid the risk of blowing ourselves up with so much additional Light inside said weapons and armor."_

Shaking my head from how little sense that made, I wondered how the rules would apply to me.

_'Will any of the armor be able for me to wear? Can I wear different armor from the different classes all at once? Will I have to have my own armor made that would suit me? Since Blackjack said I have demonstrated a feat of Light never before seen, does that mean I could wield more than one Exotic armor and weapon?' _They were the kind of thoughts that ran through my mind.

Though the prospect of trading in some of this messed and ruined armor for better gear sounding enticing, I couldn't help the small pang of reluctance in doing so. More specifically, my glove and my right shoulder.

I still couldn't figure out how I got from a demigod of a long passed 21st century America to a previously dead Awoken in Russia in whatever century this was. One lingering possibility popped into my head.

Rebirth.

It would make sense. From what I remembered, when a soul is asked for rebirth, from Elysium in hopes to get in the Isles of the Blest, they lose all memory of their former life and become a completely new person, but with the same soul. It would make sense as to why I seemed to have lived a different life, why the image of the purple woman rang through my head like a brand from this other life, why the mark on my glove or the marks on my shoulder felt heavy in my heart.

But the more I thought about it, holes popped up in this theory.

'_I was already in the Isles of the Blest. With Annabeth. Paradise with my soulmate. So why would I give it up to be reborn as someone else? Give up a paradise of peace with the love of my life to live another life and to give up every memory of Annabeth, my mother, father, and friends. And even then, how could I be alive right now, in another person's body, that seems similar to the other, baring the obvious skin tone, with my memories intact? Then there is the whole spending what felt like eternity in an endless void of nothing but darkness before Blackjack woke me up. Could it be some side-effect from Blackjack reviving me? Or could it have been the Traveler? Or even this Darkness?'_

I tucked the theories and questions from the back of my mind as I light of the sun hit my face. I looked out in front of me, watching as the ship flew past the clouds around it and the light of the sun pierced through more and more. Soon the clouds all flew away and what I saw was breathtaking.

Below me was a massive city, probably about as big as New York City, if not maybe smaller. Buildings of stone and steel rose high and low, markets and crowds of people flourished all around, ships flew through the air like flocks of doves, the lights of the city lighting up due to the setting sun, making the city more amazing a site. Large walls miles high spread and covered around the city, watchtowers springing up all over like the posts of a fence. One in particular stood out, a tower of a post, ships of varying size and shape coming and going. It looked like the figurehead of a ship, standing post as a sort of command post of the wall.

Yet all that seemed to have paled in comparison to the massive object floating over it all. A large white sphere, its size massive and cast a shadow over the City in floated over. But the large shadow it cast didn't feel one of oppression or doom, but rather one of comfort, protection. On the underside of the sphere, a large black patch stretched all over the its underbelly, like a mark or scar. When I looked upon the sphere, I felt like I was in a presence of a god, one that easily dwarfed the Olympians. As I looked upon it, I could feel a foreign presence reach out in my mind, its touch alien but caring, unknown but familiar. I looked to the white sphere and found its name before Blackjack spoke it.

"_The Traveler."_

I looked at The Traveler, the being...machine...whatever it is that I've heard and myself mesmerized. The moon-like object captured by sight like a moth to a flame, its very presence alluring and comforting. No wonder the Fallen chased after it.

My attention to the white sphere shifted as the ship veered away and towards the towering post that stood front and center from it in view. As I looked closer, I saw a large area by the center, filled with different types of people in armor and clothing, most with other Ghosts hovering beside them.

'_Other Guardians.' _I thought.

They are varied from size and shape, some human, some Awoken, like myself now, and some were straight up robots, that from what Blackjack said must be Exos. They were different armors, weapons strapped to their backs and sides, some wore helmets, masking their faces, and some I didn't even know whether they were wearing helmets or if those were their faces. I saw many gather before benches manned by other humans, Awoken, Exos, and some that looked to robotic and different to be Exos. A path ran to the right, from my view, that led to what appeared to be a hanger. The path on the right looked to have led to another gathering space and, further from there, an observatory of sorts.

As I looked down towards the observatory, I could feel a slight and painful ring sound off in my head, making me grip my head slightly. I shook it off, not understanding why I heard it or why it happened. I turned my attention back to the main square, where Blackjack spoke again.

_"This is the Tower, headquarters of the Vanguard and Guardians. Welcome to the Last safe City on Earth. Welcome home, Perseus."_

The ship hovered in the air as it neared the plaza, some of the Guardians looking up to register the ship that grew closer. I steadied myself, knowing full well that Ghost was going to flash us or teleport us in. I was going to meet the rest of the Guardians, my apparent new brothers and sisters in arms and I wanted to make a good impression. I have had far too many instances where I arrived in what would be my new home, for people like myself, only to end in a near life-death situation that made me seem like a legend or as a powerful threat. For once, I wanted to arrive as just another fellow member, another additional face in the crowd, not looked like some freak or weirdo.

'_Time to meet my new comrades. Hope things go well.'_

As my body and sight flashed blue and I felt being teleported, I landed on the ground of the plaza, ready to show that I was another Guardian, arrived in a place where I belonged.

As my feet touched solid ground...I tripped and fell on, my chest landing on the marble floor in a thud. I groaned as I struggled to get up, dizziness clouding my eyes. As my vision cleared and I looked up, I was met with the eyes of several Guardians looking at me with blank eyes.

'_So much for making a good impression.'_

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE!**

**Oh boy, sorry again the long wait but again I've had many hectic things going on during this quarantine. Anyways, I also apologize for this chapter being somewhat longer and more expositive, but I wished for this chapter to have been a way of realistically informing Percy of the world of Destiny.**

** Plus, this chapter also served as a way to show Percy's unique and realistic enough experience with the Light, as in the game, you just suddenly know what to do because video game, but I wanted to show a real life person suddenly try to use this great reality warping power and show a side of Destiny where Guardians don't just become powerful god-like warriors the instant they are revived, they need training and know how to survive in this harsh new world. I managed to how a little leeway with Percy slaughtering Fallen in the Cosmodrome only because Percy is a demigod with years of experience and with his memories intact.**

**Also if anybody wonders why I made the Ghost's name Blackjack because of the club on his shell, its sort of similar to Cayde's Ace of Spades and referring to his wife and son as his Queen and Ace in term of memories and a reference to blackjack the card game.**

**With all that said, I hope you guys like the chapter and feel free to leave your comments, opinions, and questions in the reviews. Positive criticism is always appreciated, and by that I mean that you can criticize me but in a way that is both productive and not just trolls or mindless insults. I will see you all next time!**

**This has been Zayden StormVoid and I will see you star side! (Bonus Points and bragging rights to those who know who says that.)**


End file.
